Too Late
by tippy1999
Summary: I knew that i loved her, Al told me to tell her before it was too late. Now it really was too late, for she had a boyfriend The first chapter isn't the best, go onto the second chapter, i guarantee that the story will get better
1. The Beginning

When I first saw her face looking at me at platform nine and three quarters, I knew I loved her. When we were sorted into the same house, I felt that I was being given a chance. When she became my best friend, I thought that she was the one.

So you can understand my pain, when she got a boyfriend.

Rose, Albus and I were just starting our seventh year, when it happened.

Rose came bounding into the train compartment, her eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Guess what?" she asked

"What?"

"Gavin Davis just asked me out!"

My heart dropped.

"What did you say?" I asked, even I could hear the urgency in my voice

"I said yes."

At this point my heart was all the way at my feet. Why, why had I waited, to tell her that I loved her? Now I had no chance.

I looked at Albus, he was staring at me with pity in his eyes. He knew that I loved Rose, he had even told me to tell her about how I felt, but I had said that it wasn't the right time. Now look where it landed me.

"Well guys, I'm going to see Gavin, I'll see you later." With that Rose left the compartment, her grapefruit scent wafting after her.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"no." I couldn't even talk, my mind was stuck on that sentence 'Gavin Davis asked me out, I said yes.'

Al sighed "look, I know she loves you back, I think that she doesn't think you like her back, and that's why she's dating somebody else, she's trying to get over you."

While Al's words made sense, I didn't want Rose to be dating anybody. I wanted to be the one who would hold her hand, run my hand through her glossy ruby red hair, and be able to stare into her bright blue eyes without seeming weird.

"I guess." Was my feeble reply

After that Al stopped talking. We rode in silence, until we reached the station. Both of us had changed into our robes and now were heading up to the castle in the carriages.

**Hello people, okay so I deleted my last story because I just couldn't figure out where I wanted it to go. Sooooo I'm not writing this one, I hope you liked this chapter ( I know it was short, im very sorry.) Anyway please review and ill try and post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**:-) **


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Rose POV

Why did I say yes? I didn't really like him, I loved somebody else. But they would never see me the way I saw them. I was like a sister to him.

Currently, I was sitting next to Gavin in the Great Hall. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table. (Since Scorpius, Al and I were all Gryffindor's.) I stood up and craned my neck to try and see where Scorpius and Al had gotten off to. Suddenly I saw a flash of nearly white blond hair and black hair heading toward the table. Finally they both came into view, they spotted me and hurriedly sat down next to me.

"Where were you?" I questioned

"Peeves." Was the only thing Scorp said before turning back to Professor McGonagall.

I turned away, hurt spreading throughout my chest. What was wrong with him? Did I do something that made him mad?

I couldn't think about it anymore for all of the new coming students had entered the hall. This year was exciting because, the youngest of the Weasley/Potter family was joining Hogwarts this year. Roxanne Weasley. I saw her in the middle of the pack of first years, she was talking animatedly to another first year girl. I smiled, I was glad that she was getting along with other students.

"Abernathy, James."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table burst into applause as they welcomed the newest addition to their table.

"Ashten, Derek!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The same pattern went on until finally.

"Weasley Roxanne!"

The hat took a few minutes to make up a decision, but finally the hat screamed out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

In unison the whole Gryffindor table stood up and cheered for Roxy as she came trotting over to our table. She plunked herself down next to Al and grinned up at us.

"Congrats Roxy!" I stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks Rosie, I'm sooooo excited to be in Gryffindor!"

"You should be, a lot of exciting things happen in Gryffindor, sometimes things that even us Gryffindor's can't even explain." Al said in a matter of fact voice (but c'mon we all could tell her was trying to be funny.)

By this time the sorting ceremony was over, and all of the food had appeared. I heard Roxy gasp and the amount of food that had appeared. I laughed to myself, remembering how I had reacted to seeing the feast for the first time.

Oh I forgot to mention, Scorp and I were Head boy and girl, that's right we made head boy and girl. Trust me I was probably more surprised than when Al had been turned into an angel and placed at the top of the Christmas tree. (Oh trust me it was hilarious) My mum and dad had been ecstatic, but I couldn't help but wonder why we had gotten the badges. Al, Scorpius and I were the trouble makers in our year. People even went as far to call us the Golden Trio, after our parents. (Well Al and I's parents.)

Speaking of Scorpius, he had been quiet all through dinner. I poked his shoulder, nothing. I poked him again, nothing. I kept poking him until finally he whipped his head around to look at me.

"What?"

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes because ignoring your best friend is the epitome of 'happiness'." I replied sarcastically

"I'm not ignoring you I'm just thinking."

"Scorp, I've known you for seven years, I know when you're mad."

"Fine maybe I'm a little mad."

"Okay so what's wrong?"

"Nothing important, just something that occurred to me and got me a little riled up, don't worry about it."

"Okay Scorp." I didn't want to stop, but he clearly didn't want to discuss it.

"So how was your summer?" Yes this was my feeble attempt to clear the awkwardness between us.

"It was fine I guess, my mum and father had us all go on a trip to the U.S."

"Really? Wow that sounds exciting!"

"Not really, it was kind of boring, plus every girl I came across wouldn't stop gawking at me."

"Well you can hardly blame them." I surprised myself, for my voice sounded bitter to my own ears.

It was true though. He had bright blonde hair, his gray eyes pierced through me whenever he looked at me. He wasn't buff, but he definitely wasn't scrawny. He was a tall 6 ft. 2 .His personality was different. He was perfectly nice to everyone, but if anyone insulted anyone of his friends, he instantly turned cold and wasn't afraid to punch the person out. For example in my fifth year, a guy had asked me out and I said no, the guy had proceeded to call me a whore and said that I was a coldhearted bitch that didn't even deserve his time anyway. Scorp who was standing next to me at the time, had punched the guy right in the nose then pulled out his want and hexed him. By the end of his little spell streak, the guy had tentacles instead of hands, boils all over his face, and had permanently bad breath.

Scorp had gotten detention for two weeks. The only reason the punishment hadn't been worse was because, Teddy had been the one to confront him. Teddy had actually listened to both sides of the story and even gave the guy detention for a week for treating me so badly.

He was protective of all of his friends especially Al and I.

Finally the feast was over, Scorpius and I stood up and I called

"Gryffindor first years this way to the common room!"

Scorp and I lead all of the first years up to the common room. I could hear all of the whispering and awed voices throughout the group. This year there was a big group of new Gryffindor's. All of the 'newbies' as Hugo likes to call them were peering around them in wonder. I smiled and continued up the stairs until we reached the Fat Lady.

"Oh greetings, tell me what do you think of my singing?" asked the Fat Lady

Oh no, I groaned internally. The Fat Lady's singing was worse than my dad's, and that's saying something. She started to sing. All of the Gryffindor's hurriedly covered their ears with their hands. I waved my wand and everybody had earmuffs over their ears. I proceed to shout at the Fat Lady. (Shout at the Fat Lady? I know risky)

"Yo! We all think that your singing is terrible, so please stop singing!"

Everybody stared at me including Scorp, for he had never heard me scream like that, usually I was pleasant to everybody.

"Dumbledore." Said Scorpius

The Fat Lady let us in still shocked at my outburst.

"Okay Gryffindor's, the girls dormitory is one your left and boys yours is on your right, all of your belongings have been brought up to your rooms already. Each of your names is on your door that you will be living in for your remaining years at Hogwarts. Any questions?" I inquired

Nobody raised their hand so I dismissed them and they all scampered up to their rooms.

With a sigh I sank down into one of the arm chairs by the fire and closed my eyes. I felt Scorp sit on the arm rest of the chair. I opened my eyes to see the smirking face of my best friend.

"Never thought I would hear you shout like that." Smirked Scorp

"Oh shut your mouth you arse." I shot back

"Hey, hey I'm not the one who said that the Fat Lady's singing was terrible." Scor held up his hand in mock surrender

"Well we were all thinking it." I grumbled

Scor grinned then told me to get up because we needed to meet McGonagall at the Heads Common room. Groaning I sat up and took Scorpius's outstretched hand. Immediately I felt shocks run through my hand. Alarmed I dropped his hand, I looked into his eyes and saw surprise reflected in them. Blushing I looked down at my feet and mumbled that we should go.

We stepped outside the common room and made our way to the sixth floor next to the painting of the dancing fairies. We came to a stop in front of blank painting. Scorp and I looked at each other with wonder. Suddenly a black dog bounded into the painting then transformed into Sirius Black.

"Hello Rose, Scorpius."

"Sirius?" I asked astounded

"Yep the one and only."

"But how?"

"After I died Dumbledore was in the process of making me a painting, but he died so when McGonagall became Headmistress, she found the painting and finished it."

"Anyway" continued Sirius" you get to pick your password so go ahead and choose."

I looked up at Scorp a silent agreement passed through us before Scorp said

"Blue."

"Blue it is, oh by the way McGonagall wanted me to apologize to you, she can't make it tonight because Peeves was messing around in the Trophy Room. Anyway goodnight."

"Goodnight Sirius."

We both entered the Common room and gazed around the room in bewilderment. The room was decked in red and gold. We had a fire place with a couple couches and a loveseat. There was a table that we could do our homework on. There was even a kitchen with a working fridge and oven. We both walked upstairs and went into our separate rooms. As soon as I entered the room changed into my bedroom home. It had all of my photos and even had my guitar. There was two doors, one was a walk in closet and the other was the bathroom. I walked inside and looked all around. The whole room was made of white marble. There was a huge bathtub about the size of a small swimming pool. The whole room actually was pretty big, but was shrunk so it would fit into the room.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, nearly walking straight into Scorp on the way.

"This place is awesome, don't you think?" I asked

"Ya I never thought it would've been this nice." He agreed

"Well it's been a long day I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay Rose, g'night."

"Goodnight."

**Hello readers. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing **_**Cupcakes29 **_**and **_**thestarsarehexy2nite. **_**Also thank you **_**Sock-O-Holic**_** for favoriting and **_**Cupcake29, Sock- O- Holic, and Senga1**_** for following. That really means a lot, especially for my first chapter. Sooo if I could maybe have five more reviews before I post the next chapter. **


	3. Day off

Rose POV

When I woke up in the morning I thought that I was back in my house. That is until I realized that I was at Hogwarts and I wasn't going to go downstairs to my mum serving pancakes and bacon. I looked at the clock, it read 7:45, it was about two hours until I had to be at breakfast where I would get my schedule.

I jumped into the shower and washed myself with my grapefruit scented body wash and rinsed my hair with my vanilla scented shampoo. When I got out of the shower, I stood in front of the mirror and peered at myself.

I had dark ruby red hair that went down to my waist in ringlets. My eyes were a bright blue with gold specks in them. I was about 5 ft. 8 in. I played quidditch so I had a toned body. To be honest I don't know what lily and Dom were talking about, I wasn't pretty. I only had a couple of boyfriends throughout my whole time in Hogwarts.

As I stared silently in the mirror I heard the door open.

"Oh sorry Rose I didn't know we had conjoined bathrooms."

"It's okay Scorp I should've locked the door anyway."

"Umm just a question, why are you staring at yourself in the mirror?"

I blushed "oh umm, I was just looking at myself, wondering why lily and Dom say I'm pretty."

"Are you serious Rose?"

"deadly." I replied in a joking voice

"Rose you are probably the prettiest girl in the whole school, you don't wear too much makeup and you're definitely not a slut, which a lot of the girls are in this school. You're pretty popular with everybody and you're not fake."

I smiled "Thanks Scorp."

I turned back to the mirror as Scorp closed the door. Little did I know that Scorp hadn't left the door.

Scorpius POV

Now I know some of you may be like oh my god you're a pervert, but to be honest I just wanted to look at Rose. Everything I had said was true, she was the purest thing on earth. I just wished that I could be the one who could call her my girlfriend.

I went downstairs to the common room and waited for Rose to appear. Ten minutes later I heard her footsteps echoing down the entryway. When she appeared my mouth dropped.

Rose was wearing a gold off the shoulder jumper and dark wash jean shorts. She had on a pair of black flats with bows attached to the top. Her hair flowed down her back in ringlets and her makeup was minimal, only a little eyeliner and some mascara. All together she looked like an angel from heaven.

She walked up to me and closed my mouth. I blushed a deep red, she grinned and walked ahead of me. I would be lying if I said I didn't stare at her arse a little.

We reached the Great Hall in record time. We sat down at the table next to Al and Roxy, who had already made a bunch of new friends. I loaded my plate with eggs, sausage and toast, and filled my goblet with pumpkin juice. Half an hour later Teddy came around passing out Gryffindor's schedules. (Teddy was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher)

Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy

10:00- History

11:00- Ancient Runes

12:30 lunch

1:45- break

2:30- potions

3:30- DADA

4:45- charms

5:30- Transfiguration

6:45- Dinner

I looked over at Rose's she and Al had the same schedule as me except Rose had Care of Magical Creatures at 9:00. (**A.N. did I forget any subjects because I feel like I did**.)

Today we actually had the day off. Ever since that one year where none of the kids showed up to their classes because they all slept in, McGonagall let all of the students take the first day back so they could adjust to the new system at Hogwarts.

Al, Rose and I all went down to the Great Lake and sat down beside the tree. This tree was special to the Weasley/Potter group. Ginny and Harry had carved their initials into the tree, same with Hermione and Ron. Then so forth until we reached Dominique and David Ravenswood. The rest of the family had different plans.

Fred and Louis were still in school, Fred was in Ravenclaw and Louis was in Gryffindor. We hadn't seen Louis that much because he was in sixth year and he was always with his group of friends. Fred was in Ravenclaw so we didn't see him that much (didn't stop him from being a trouble maker though) Victoire and Teddy had gotten married about two years ago and now Victoire was pregnant with their first child. Molly and Lucy were both interns at Saint Mungos. James was playing quidditch for the Holy Head Harpies (much to Ginny's delight) Finally Lily and Hugo were in fifth year, both were in Gryffindor.

Finally through all of those names, I swear the Weasley/potter group was huge.

Al was talking to one of Rose's best friends Charlotte Longbottom. Anybody could see that they liked each other. When they talked to each other both of them would blush. Al would even stutter when he couldn't think of anything to say. It was only a matter of time before they got together. Oh god now I'm talking like a girl. Sigh.

"Hey Scorp are you listening to me?" Rose's voice broke through my train of thoughts

"Huh ya I was listening."

"Okay so what was I saying?" she shot back

"Um something about cats and sex?" I replied cockily

"Ha ha no, I was talking about how we needed to pull at least one prank this year and still keep our grades up."

"Oh well what were you thinking of?"

"I don't know I have to think of it, it's our last year so I want it to be epic."

"Ya you're right, by the way who's the Gryffindor quidditch captain this year?"

She giggled. "Oh ya forgot to tell you, the quidditch captain is….. Me."

"Seriously?"

"Ya I wanted to surprise you, but turns out I forgot to tell you." She said sheepishly

"Congratulations Rose!" I hugged her awkwardly from the side as she laughed

"Thanks Scor, anyway I, gonna go and post the dates for the quidditch trials."

"Okay see you later Rosie."

I watched Rose walk up to the school until she disappeared into the doors.

**Hello guys, Thank you sooo much Cupcakes29 for reviewing on both chapters, you are AWESOME! Anyway, please review, review, review. I know I said that I would update next with five reviews but I wanted to update. It would be awesome to have some more reviewers though.**


	4. Just a regular day

Rose POV

I entered the Heads common room, grabbed a piece of parchment, took out a quill and wrote down the dates for the quidditch. I was thinking this Saturday around 3 O'clock. It was only three days away from today, it would be enough time for people to get the word around. If not I could always scream the news from on top of a table in the common room. Yes I am definitely the perfect Head Girl

It was nearly time for dinner so I started to pack up my stuff and exited the common room. As soon as I stepped out I felt a hand clasp my shoulder and another one slapped over my mouth. Just as I was about to scream I recognize the scent of the person behind me. Spinning around I slapped Gavin on the shoulder.

"Arse, I thought you were a kidnapper!"

"Well aren't you lucky it was just me then." He smiled

"I guess you have a point."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you, it's been a bit crazy since we got back, and I saw a bunch of people I didn't see over summer and let's just say they were a bit excited."

"Ah don't worry I get it, it's been the same for me."

"Well milady why don't I escort you down to dinner?"

"Why thank you good sir." We both laughed and walked down to dinner, our hands clasped

When we arrived at the Great Hall, I spotted my friends all sitting at the end of the table. I hurried over with Gavin's hand still clutched in mine. I sat down next to Scorpius and Gavin sat next to me.

"Hey Scorp, Al, Alice."

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Rosie."

"Heya Rosie pie."

"Al I told you stop calling me that." I growled

"What are you gonna do about it?" smirked Al

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Al and whispered the incantation. Suddenly in the place of Al there was a ferret. Al, Scor and I had this inside joke between us. Scorp had only told the two of us about the time his father had been turned in to a ferret by Professor Moody. So now when we did pranks we would leave ferret drawings on the walls or floors. We would even call Scorp ferret if we wanted to be teasing.

Scorp cracked up along with the rest of the Gryffindor table, although none of them knew the meaning behind the transfiguration. Al squeaked at m, I sighed, pulled out my wand and turned him back into a human.

"Not funny Rose, not funny at all."

"Oh I disagree!" I was literally crying from laughing so much

"I'd have to agree with Rosie, that was pretty funny." Agreed Scorp

"Wait Rose, who's this bloke?" asked Al

"Oh ya, Gavin this is my cousin Al and my other best friends Alice and Scorpius."

Gavin shook all of their hands and answered back politely. Scorp and Al both shared a look before turning to talk to Gavin, so I leaned over the table to talk to Alice.

"So Alice, a little birdie told me you like somebody." I said in a teasing voice

"No." she squeaked

"Uh huh, you can't lie to me Alice, spill who do you like?"

"ikindareallylikeAlbutidontknowifhelikesmebacksoididntwanttosayanythinguntilifiguredoutifhelikesmeornot."

"Excuse me?" grinning for I had understood the whole thing but I wanted her to be able to say it.

"I kinda really like Al but I don't know if he likes me back so I didn't want to say anything until I figured out if he likes me or not."

"There was that so hard?"

Alice grumbled something which sounded suspiciously like yes.

"Well Alice, then I will reassure you that Al does like you so you don't have to worry about that."

"How can you be so sure though?" questioned Alice

"Trust me I know, Al isn't the best at being inconspicuous."

"Well should I wait for him to ask me out then?"

"Well the Winter Ball's coming up in a couple of weeks, you could ask see if he asks you to the dance or if you want ask him to the dance."

"Ok, well I'm going to wait and if it comes to it I'll ask him."

"There you go!"

I turned back to the guys, who were all talking in hushed voices. When I leaned over Gavin's shoulder, they all went quiet.

"Now I'm scared." I said

"Why ever would you be scared dear cousin?" answered Al"

"Oh no reason, just the fact that it went silent when I came over here."

"Don't worry Rosie you didn't miss a thing." Said Scorp

"Ok then." I honestly was scared that Al and Scor had threatened Gavin or something stupid like that.

I looked at Gavin, he shrugged and smiled. I smiled back and sat back down next to him. We ate breakfast and then went to our classes.

_Time break_

We had just gotten out of Transfiguration when Alice bounded up to me.

"Oh my god guess what?"

"Let me guess, Al asked you out or to the winter ball?"

"Yes! Oh my god Rose I'm so excited!"

"I'm glad Alice." I said, smiling

"Wait, now we have to go shopping, for we have dresses to buy and guys to impress."

"I forgot about that part." I groaned, I could handle shopping, I just couldn't handle shopping with Alice. Every time I went shopping with her she would drag me through about twenty shops, every time taking about 30 minutes to look through everything.

"We have a Hogsmead trip coming up tomorrow, so we are going dress shopping!"

"Okay Alice." It was better to agree than to disagree, trust me.

**Hello, so how was this chapter? Please tell me by reviewing. Also thank you sooooo much Cupcakes29 for reviewing for every chapter, you are my main reason for continuing to write this! Also thank you Silver Shadow325 for following my story! Also I'm thinking of rewriting the first chapter, since I think that it sucks. So please review and tell me if you think I should rewrite my first chapter. Finally, I think I'm going to write my next chapter tonight and maybe I will get it up on FF. **** Have a happy holiday!**


	5. The dress and Danger?

Rose Pov

So currently I am being dragged through Hogsmead by my best friend. We had visited multiple shops but Alice didn't like any of the dresses there so we now were looking for another store that would meet Alice's style.

Finally we entered a store that had hundreds of dresses. I scanned the racks for something that I thought was cute. Nothing, nada, zip. I couldn't find anything that would suit me.

We had just found out that the ball was now a masquerade ball. McGonagall had put Scorp and me in charge so we were the first to know.

Alice thought that a gold dress would look the best for me, so I was looking for the perfect dress. Finally I spotted it. It had a golden sparkled bodice, the top wasn't exactly a sweetheart neckline but it was close. The skirt was an off gold color, there were sparkles running down the skirt, they were all spaced out. The skirt had tulle and then a golden silk skirt underneath it.

I ran over to Alice and held up the dress. She squealed and demanded that I try it on. I walked into the dressing room, stripped into my bra and knickers and slipped the dress on. It fit like a glove. I walked out to show Alice, when she saw me she stared.

"Oh my god Rose, that dress is meant for you!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, we are getting you that dress, I don't care what it takes." She exclaimed

"Okay."

I walked back into the dressing room and started to jump up and down in the dress, it was kinda girly, but c'mon the dress was gorgeous!

I took off the dress and put it back on the hanger. I redressed and stepped outside the dressing room. Now it was time to find Alice a dress. She wanted to try a silvery dress since the color would go well with her crème colored skin and dark hair.

All of the sudden I heard Alice squeal, I walked over to where Alice was holding up a floor length silver/white dress, it had ruffles running from the waist to the floor, the bodice was covered in white beads with a sweetheart neckline. It seemed perfect for Alice. She went to the dressing room and closed the curtain. A couple minutes later the curtain opened and Alice stepped out with a huge smile on her face. The dress framed her 5 ft 6 figure perfectly. The top hugged her curves and the skirt was only a little to long so it would just touch the floor in heels.

"Alice on a scale of one to ten how much do you like this dress?"

"Um probably about ten thousand!" she exclaimed

"This dress is perfect for you, you should definitely get this."

"Oh my god I'm so excited for the dance now!"

She ran back into the dressing room and a couple minutes came back out carrying the dress on a hanger.

"Now all we need is shoes." \

Oh no, I thought we were done! Now she's gonna drag me around for another two hours looking for the perfect shoes! So for the next two hours (see what did I tell you?) Alice was having me try on shoes varying from five inch heels to flats. Finally we both got our shoes. We both had gone with black four inch pumps, both of ours had sparkles on the heels with a peep toe.

We had already gotten our masks so now we were going to meet the boys for a butter beer. We entered the pub and saw Al, Scorp and Gavin all sitting at a table by the window. Wait Gavin? What was he doing here? I thought it was just going to be Al, Scorp Alice and I. We headed over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Ya well since you and Alice were going dress shopping I thought I was just going to be sitting around the common room, but Al and Scorpius asked me if I wanted to grab a butter beer. So here I am!"

"Wow, so you guys have really hit it off eh?"

"Ya these guys really welcomed me into the group, to be honest I was worried after the encounter with Hugo, Louis and Fred."

"Oh god what did those guys do?"

"They asked me if I was your boyfriend and warned me that if I did anything to hurt you that I would regret it."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." I was going to have a talk with those guys later

"Don't be, if my sister or cousin was dating a guy I didn't know I would do the same thing."

Al had gotten up and brought back some butter beer for all of us. As I sipped the warm drink, I looked out the window. The sky had gone black in the few minutes we had been in the pub. It was time for the sky to go dark, so why did I have a bad feeling? As minutes went by the bad feeling increased until I excused myself with the excuse saying that I needed some fresh air. So when Gavin asked if I wanted company I declined saying I would only be a minute.

As soon as I stepped out onto the street the bad feeling I had suddenly exploded. I looked wildly around for some sort of light or human being. The only thing I could see was darkness and the door behind me. A paper flew down beside me. I picked it up and looked at the front cover. It was the front page of the Daily Prophet. I felt the blood drain out of my face, on the front cover was the face of five death eaters. All of them had escaped from Azkaban and now were on the loose. I looked around again, I had the feeling that somebody was watching me. Hurriedly I turned around and started to step back into the Three Broomsticks, when I felt something grab the back of my neck and yank me back onto the deserted streets.

I panicked and was about to scream when a hand clamped down over my mouth. Scared I spun around and came face to face with.

**Hello readers, I'm going to leave you with a little cliffhanger. I want to at least get a couple of reviews to post the next chapter, before you discover who is with Rose. Also thank you Cupcakes29 for reviewing again! And ginnyandharryluvr for following my story. See you next time, and please review!**


End file.
